


Red, Silver, and Other Colors of Fate

by Stars_Under_Skin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, split POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Under_Skin/pseuds/Stars_Under_Skin
Summary: Her eyes reflected the comforting warmth of hiding under a blanket, when the air turns warm and stuffy. His eyes are the personification of 'finding the silver lining.' But no matter the colors of their eyes, the red string tied around their pinkies was the brightest color in the room.





	Red, Silver, and Other Colors of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I posted to Fanfiction.net in early 2014, and am posting it here for convenience.

I can remember that day clearly.

**I can remember that day clearly.**

His group of friends were causing chaos. Except for the little girl, and the one with the glasses.

**They were over excited, as usual.**

I stood at the end of the row, watching in fascinated horror as they managed to knock down an entire shelf of jars of tomato sauce.

**I stood behind Mitskuni, staring in horror as the fragile glass jars of tomato sauce shattered on the white tile floor.**

I scoffed a bit in disbelief.

**I heard a laugh, more like a sigh of exasperation, and turned to look.**

One of the others, one of the calm ones, turned to look.

**It was a girl. Her hair was dark, her skin dark as well.**

It was a boy - more like a man, actually. His hair was even darker than mine, an inky black. His skin, while lightly tanned, is still pale.

**I meet her eyes.**

I meet his eyes.

**There is a spark.**

There is a spark.

**Her eyes are dark, with almost no pupil to be seen.**

His eyes are a bright, brilliant silver.

**They remind him of the comforting darkness underneath a blanket on the bed, with the air turning warm and stuffy.**

They remind her of the saying, 'Find the silver lining'.

**Her lips part in a smile, her teeth flashing brilliant white against her dark skin.**

His eyes crinkle as he grins back at me.

**I grin back at her, unable to resist. Her entire face lights up when she smiles.**

His jaw sharpens when he smiles.

**Mitskuni runs off to tease Tamaki. So I take a step towards her.**

He takes a step closer, slipping a bit in the tomato sauce. I laugh, and he looks up, and lowers his eyes abashedly. I step closer, arms outstretched to help him.

**I slip on the tomato sauce, and she giggles, but not rudely. And she steps closer, her hands reaching for me, still smiling.**

Can he feel the pull?

**Can she feel the pull?**

My hands find his wrists, and I tug him out of the sauce.

**Her small, delicate hands close over my wrists, and she pulls me gently out of the sauce.**

'Thanks.' He says. His voice is rough, and deep.

**'No problem.' She says. Her voice is sweet and gentle.**

I don't really notice Azuma pushing past me with a mop and broom.

**I don't really notice Mitskuni and the others waiting for me.**

He has all of my attention. A magnetic pull, if you will.

**She has all of my attention. It's like a magnetic pull.**

He's so big and broad, it makes sense he'd take up my field of vision.

**She's so small and slight, how is it that she seems to obstruct my vision? Not that I mind.**

Then suddenly it seems like my vision splits.

**Then suddenly it seems like my vision splits.**

He's shifted his hands so that my hands are resting in his.

**I've shifted my hands nervously, and now her hands are resting fully against mine, not quite holding them.**

I look down.

**I look down.**

Does he see it?

**Does she see it?**

The red string.

**The red string.**

I look up at him in shock, and he smiles down at me and takes my hands more firmly in his.

**I look down at her, and smile slightly, gripping her hands tighter.**

I blush, but grip his hands just as tightly.

**I swing our hands a bit.**

'Takashi.' He tells me.

**She smiles, and says, 'I'm Charlie.'**

The red strings are invisible again.

**But I can still feel it there, wrapped securely around my pinky.**

It doesn't feel fragile.

**Instead, it feels strong, steady.**

**_Because fate is stronger than two people resisting it._ **

* * *

 

The  **red string of fate**  is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie a red cord around the little finger.

The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.


End file.
